kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Haagnus
Adolf Hendrix‏ Nice job on the sprite ripping :) Surprised to see people still visit XD :Thanks Adolf Hendrix‏ --Haagnus (talk) 20:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Skarloey100 Hello :), excuse me but what is this version of K-E (Kid Chameleon Editor)? 17:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry to disappoint you but this is just an image that i made, a visual layout with my thoughts for the new K-E. :On (January 22, 2013) Saxman727 announced he was working on a new version of K-E, see Talk:K-E. --Haagnus (talk) 19:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello again Haagnus! hey you can edit some level of KC with the editor K-E and playing in the ROM? I use K-E to edit some maps of the game but i don't know how play my edit maps in the ROM XD 19:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Skarloey100 : I also had some difficulty but it seemed to be position where my K-E files where placed. You need to copy all the K-E files and Kid Chameleon ROM into this folder, don't place the K-E folder there or it doesn't work. Importing your edited map data simple drag the Kitool.exe and Kid Chameleon ROM into Command Prompt and give to command to import "-import" --Haagnus (talk) 18:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::THAAAAANK YOOU i can edit the levels, i use the K-E 02/10/10 version, Although in this version is not possible edit the enemies or platforms. Skarloey100 (talk) 18:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC)Skarloey100 :::Yeah, it's only possible to edited blocks and some ground textures but it's still an amazing piece of software. --Haagnus (talk) 19:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haagnus i have an idea for the inaccesible area of The Crystal Crags II, i put a teleporter that go to the area. But who is the X pos and X pos of the area. Warp Map: 0037 ("37" is the number of The Crystal Crags II) X pos: 0000 ??? Y pos: 0000 ??? Please help me D: i need the X and Y pos of the inaccesible area. 23:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :You see up in the top-left corner of K-E where there are the words 'grid pos'? Put your cursor where you want to teleport to. The first 4 numbers are the X pos and the last 4 numbers are the Y pos. :So X pos: 00C3 and Y pos: 0027 will put you in that room, if you just want the numbers. I hope that helps. :Tyadran (talk) 23:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES it works thanks you :D. I put another teleport in the area to return up. :: :::Glad I could help - I'm still learning myself, but that's one thing I DO know how to do. :) :::Tyadran (talk) 01:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haagnus! i use the editor and finish Blue Lake Woods I with some changes xD although my idea was change the Dragons to Ninjas and Tar Monsters xDD, too bad that cannot be still. Skarloey100 (talk) 17:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Great! i am interested to see your version can you upload it on the web or send it to me? XD username @hotmail (dot) com --Haagnus (talk) 18:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok i upload the ROM on my account of 4shared, here is the link of the ROM: http://www.4shared.com/file/uv4KIGss/kid_hack_NEW.html If you have a correction or an idea in the edition of the ROM tell me Skarloey100 (talk) 19:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::OMG! I'm really amazed of what you have done, that dry water well with a little chamber underneath which contains two prizeblocks one has a micromax helemt, once back outside and a little ahead before the first bridge. I coincidence saw something underground seemed to be some secret teleport? don't spoil :-) :::You must have spent some time on this. I never expect something like this with current version of K-E --Haagnus (talk) 20:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, also i edit to the first part of Highwater Pass II in this ROM. Skarloey100 (talk) 20:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) While we're at it (and speaking of 'what can be done'), I guess I'll share the beginnings of my KC2 project - only Blue Lake Woods I and II are done. Here's the .BIN: http://www.4shared.com/file/uFUXkwvS/Kid_Chameleon_2.html. Tell me what you think! Time-wise, I didn't time the creation of I, but II took 4hrs 41min to create. Tyadran (talk) 01:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :The two levels are awesome Tyadran :D Blue Lake Woods I are really a MAZE and Blue Lake Woods II are very short xD Skarloey100 (talk) 01:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::So I presume you found the 'easy' way out of Blue Lake Woods II? I challenge you to take the normal way through with Red Stealth. ;) ::Tyadran (talk) 01:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :: ::As you can see, i don't use the Micromax helmet to "easy" way, instead use simply Red Stealth :3 and complete the level in the normal way of the Blue Lake Woods II XD, inclusive i explore all the level ;) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Wow, I'm impressed - I couldn't manage to make that jump, even though I tried multiple times. Nice work! Also, any comments/changes that you'd like to suggest? :::Tyadran (talk) 02:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::mmm...idk xD the two levels are a good work, but i think that a 1000 points very very hidden are good xD and i have a question it's definly imposible edit/change the enemies the ROM? Skarloey100 (talk) 02:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::There is a 10000 points hidden in Blue Lake Woods II. Did you not find it? Or do you mean it was a good idea? I will admit that getting it means you have to keep Iron Knight and go all the way to the cave at the end to reveal a path, and then go back and get Micromax, but it is possible - I've done it. :::::Tyadran (talk) 02:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nop don't find it still xD, and yes, i mean it was a good idea :D Skarloey100 (talk) 02:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :::::::It was right where that circle is. --> :::::::Tyadran (talk) 03:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::YEEES :D It found it Skarloey100 (talk) 03:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It is not possible to change enemies in the ROM. Believe it or not, those are the enemy positions from the normal levels. :3 :::::::::Tyadran (talk) 02:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: ::::::::::Amazing! I don't know what to say, awesome badass XD. You have made two complete new levels which are well thought out, mind blowing what you have made. I really hope other people are going to see this. ::::::::::Might be an idea to create a video clip for on YouTube, if you do don't forget to send a link to Saxman727 on YouTube http://www.youtube.com/user/ymtx81z and thank him for making this possible. :-) --Haagnus (talk) 10:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I would if I had a program to record with. Unless you have any suggestion of one, it might be a bit before I get around to it. I've also started on Highwater Pass I, so I might finish that before I do any recording. :::::::::::I'm glad that you guys think these are good levels. XD I did my best, but I was really just making it up as I went along, so I'm happy with how they turned out. The only annoying thing is that every level takes about 5 hours to finish and I'm also studying for exams at school. Those will be over this week, though, and then I plan to make levels like there's no tomorrow. ::::::::::: 10:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::For recording you can use the Fusion emulator http://www.emulator-zone.com/doc.php/genesis/ this works better than Fraps or such . Inside the folder is a file named KegaGameVideo right click and install that codec. To recored go to the video tab navigate to the bottom to Log AVI file. --Haagnus (talk) 10:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: :::::::::::Or you can use a program called Hypercam. Is useful to create a video clip with this level =D Skarloey100 (talk) 15:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: K-E Database? Hey, I'm new around here, but have been playing KC for about 9 years. I started using K-E a couple of days ago, and have created two levels from scratch (excluding enemies and such, of course), replacing Blue Lake Woods I and II. While my personal project is to create new maps for all 103 levels (and fill the blank Elsewheres as well), I was wondering if there is planned to be anywhere/way for edited levels to be submitted and listed. Clearly, one could post them somewhere themself, but something here where they could be centrally collected might be a nice idea. Anyway, just my thoughts and suggestions. I want to thank everyone here for making this such a great resource, by the way - I didn't even know other people really played Kid Chameleon much until I ran across this about a year ago. And while I still can't beat the Bagel Brothers yet (shame on me -.-), I hope to help in whatever ways I can. Tyadran (talk) 00:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Tyadran, I think it great idea maybe we can add an new page called Projects? where people can show their own creations, already have some ideas for an new a additional template. I'm only not sure if it will be possible to upload .KCM which might be also .BIN files on wikia. :Those selfish Bagel Brothers head are no easy meal. I always start with the upper which is the most difficult one, i think. Then you can jump easily other two. --Haagnus (talk) 06:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I think we can at least upload .ZIP files that contain the .KCM files? Plus then you can download sets of levels but still pick which to apply. What kind of ideas do you have for a Projects page? :::Yes, I know ''how ''to beat them...I just can't. XD :::Tyadran (talk) 01:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, is it yet possible to re-compress edited art back into the game somehow? Tyadran (talk) 19:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :No idea, have you used the decompress command from Kidtool were you able to rip images this way? I'll would be intersted to know how :-) :::I have not even attempted the decompress command yet - I don't know the hex addresses and figured it would be useless if you couldn't recompress things. Sorry. :P :::Tyadran (talk) 01:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) New KE Discussion (Skarloey's is too crowded) :I'm using Hypercam - it's the only screen recorder I can get to run on Windows 8. -.- Fusion also just wasn't that high-quality graphically for the emulator itself, anyway. I should be finishing Highwater Pass I this afternoon, and then I might do some recording. :Also, some fun facts: #You cannot save a map with a different theme. It will save as the original theme. #I'm not sure whether it's true for other levels, but replacing another level with Forced Entry or Bloody Swamp (the only two I tried) messes up their background. The rest of the level works fine. #The flag just sends you to the next Level value, which means ending an Elsewhere with a flag leads you to the next Elsewhere in order. :D : Tyadran (talk) 10:31, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : The flag is obviously sends to the next level, only is possible change the position of the flag, Hey i'm not sure of the your point 2. because i never tried this, please you can post a photo of the 2. Skarloey100 (talk) 13:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : I just found it interesting that you could use the flag to go from, say, Elsewhere 1 to Elsewhere 2. I assumed that the flags had set destinations (like telepads), but instead they just go to the next level listing. : As for the backfround glitch, see the image to the right. : On the left is normal Bloody Swamp (map15). If I put Bloody Swamp's map into the map for Elsewhere 1 (map61), I get that glitchy background you see on the right. Does that make sense now? : What I assume is happening (I think) is that the background animation for Elsewhere 1 is overriding the background animation for Bloody Swamp, causing it to scroll. Which means you can only replace maps with maps of the same theme if you don't want background glitches, though the only reason to do this is if you want a different map size or (like me) wanted to add another murder wall level. :3 : Tyadran (talk) 19:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, i understand now this. And you have success in add another murder wall level? Skarloey100 (talk) 21:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : I haven't experimented any more yet. I'm going to wait until I get to a hills/city/swamp level first, since I'm going through the levels in order. Speaking of which, Highwater Pass I is done, after over 14 hours of work. I will release it once I finish Elsewhere 1 as well.